1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to playards and other contained child play area products, and more particularly to a mattress or pad structure for use within such a playard, playpen, portable crib, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Playards, playpens, portable cribs, and the like can be quite heavy, cumbersome, and difficult to fold, especially in light of the accessories now available that can be attached to such products. Many of these types of products, and particularly playards, exist on the market today with contained sleeping and/or play spaces that can be converted or enhanced to some degree with add-on features. These conversion features include a bassinet or elevated infant sleep area and/or an infant changing table or surface. When it is desired to fold or collapse the structure, many of the add-on features typically either fold with the units or are removed from, but stored with, the collapsed units. This can add significant weight and size to the products.
There are many playards and other such products on the market today that are labeled or marketed as portable units. However, most of these products do not truly offer a light weight, fast-fold unit, with easily portable accessories. Additionally, a conventional mattress for these types of products must be transported with the units. The mattress structure typically has a plurality of panels made from a sturdy but heavy material. The panels are sewn into the fabric mattress cover along with other mattress materials and are thus typically not removable. As a result, the typical mattress can be quite heavy. On many of these types of units, the mattress can fold to surround the exterior of the collapsed frame assembly of the product and in this way is portable with the unit. The relatively heavy mattress adds additional weight to the portable unit.
A typical pad or mattress is formed using an outer fabric layer of material selected based on decoration, durability, wear resistance, stain resistance, comfort, and/or the like. A pad or cushion material is provided beneath the outer layer. The base or structural panel material is provided within the pad or mattress for rigidity and for supporting the weight of a child user. The base material is typically made from a solid or composite material such as particle board or wood and can be relatively heavy. The cover or outer layer is typically not removable. Thus, in addition to the panels being relatively heavy and not removable, the mattress also can not be taken apart to change or clean the outer covering because the typical mattress is a sewn together product.